Template talk:Infobox episode
From User talk:Topher208 I think that changing the episode's color design will make it look better. I mean, the multi-color scheme will add to the "flavor", if you will, of the article; i.e., Make it look better. Also, I think that on we thing that should be about 80% focused on should be making the episodes. I mean, we could, as we make other pages, write the episodes. It will give the Website a more wikia vibe, and add so much to it, we could have 100 pages in a while. What do you think, because those are my opinions.--SuperFlash 02:50, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :I was going to write those articles soon, right once I get the episodes for quick reference felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:52, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::Most wikis have templates for their episode sidebars to make things easier and more uniform. I think this rules out the different colors for each episode path, though. Plus, I think it looks more professional to have one color, but until I get around to creating the template we can use the multi-color approach. ::I do agree that our plan of attack right now should be to choose an episode and build that page including links to pages that haven't been created yet. Then, if the episode in question offers insight into the characters, change those articles. Next, I think we should go ahead and create articles for what we linked to and mark it with the tag. I think some users might be intimidated by creating a new article, but would add information if there was a stub in place. These could be as simple as: The '''Woodenator' was an invention of Dr. Doofenshmirtz. It appeared in "Are You My Mummy?".'' ::As far as getting the episodes to watch, you can buy them on iTunes or there are a couple of them on the Disney Channel site for free. The Phineas and Ferb: Fast and the Phineas DVD is available for rent and has a few episodes on it. You can also watch some of them on YouTube last I checked. Not that I condone copyrighted material being served up for free on YouTube. (Whew, covered my tush on that one.) A friend of a friend of a friend once told me there's something called torrents that use most of the internet's resources and can find such things that way, but this is download at your own risk. Again, not that I condone acquiring copyrighted material in such fashion. —Topher 06:16, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::I have a TV PC, it records television to my computer for me, and somehow it is legal about it, anyways I can make a set template if you guys want, judging from the logo should I make it orange, yellow, and red? felinoel ~ (Talk) 16:43, 21 August 2008 (UTC) What's going on? :From User talk:Felinoel Felinoel, I've noticed that you have changed every episode so that it has a standard color in the information template. Please, stop! I have come up with a system for the color to each episode that depends on the episode. Please, leave that alone and let them have different colors. Beside, if you did do a standard color(which I'm begging you not to), Red and Yellow wouldn't fit the show, Orange and Yellow would. Please listen to me.--SuperFlash101 14:18, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :Conversation finished here. felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:24, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Re: What's going on? :From User talk:SuperFlash101 What? Ok first of all, the episode artciles mostly didn't even have an information template, and secondly standard colors help set up the flow of things, and thirdly, look at the logo, the two main colors in it are red and yellow, there is a tiny hint of orange but not much, why would orange be better then the dominant red? felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:38, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Besides, most of the ones that actually had an information template, had colors like a black background and dark blue text, which is too dificult to read felinoel ~ (Talk) 03:39, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::Also, you are really overreacting felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:40, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::I think we need to talk this out. My feeling is that the episode's titlebars should have the same color. However, it's not just up to me, or up to Felinoel to decide unilaterally. We should come together and decide this as a group. The combination should be easy to read and suit the wiki, either the logo (which should be yellow/orange with red/dark red letters) or the wiki's default skin color (making it blue with white letters). If we go by the logo, I can get us the correct color code number so that it matches correctly. Let's talk about this instead of getting angry and starting an edit war. Remember, we also need to colorize the character and the performer templates, if you don't get your first choice here. —Topher 08:09, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, I don't see how you are going to get the orange in the logo since its a gradient... felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:34, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::Well, with photoshop, you just pick a point where it's not quite orange and it's not quite yellow and put the eyedropper on it and it will give you the hex code for the color. Then it's just a matter of what looks good with the other color. —Topher 03:23, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :That wasn't my point but fine do that if you must felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:23, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::This is still a discussion. If you want another color combination, let's hear it. Just because I say something, doesn't set it in stone. —Topher 18:28, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :What I want is a standard color combination, that way people can recognize that color combo as the one for episodes instead of having random colors strewn about in a "system" (as Flash put it) which I would like Flash to explain (his seemingly random color "system") felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:43, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, so this is just a quick overview of the system: For articles that are memorable, they get either a red and black (such as Rollercoaster) or gold and black (Like Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together). If the article takes place at night, then it's black background, and yellow font (Traffic Cam Caper). For episodes that star Candace, it would be light blue with white font (Ex. Candace Loses Her Head, Lights, Candace, Action!, etc). If it an episode like the future Paris Panic that mostly star only Phineas and Ferb, it would be something like orange and white, or orange and green. All other episodes would be like orange and yellow, and if an episode has something like a recurring color scheme in it, it would be that (Ex. S'Winter-White and Blue, etc.). Also, for holiday episode One Good Scare Ought to Do It! (Halloween) it would be black with an orange background. That's my color scheme for the templates. --Flash 101 (Talk) 01:19, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :...Why? :And this extremely light blue and white is no good, I would prefer to be able to read what it says... felinoel ~ (Talk) 20:22, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::I can see it fine and very clear. And what do you mean "why"? It's a system I don't like the lame red and yellow thing. Mine's fine. Or something like orange and yellow, that'd be just fine. --Flash (Talk) 23:19, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :Not everyone has perfect eyesight, I mean why because it is confusing, unneeded, and too complicated, although the holiday colors for the holiday episodes are nice but a set color for episodes is usually best. Orange and yellow? Didn't we already agree to orange and yellow? Although I don't understand it since red is the most prominent color... but anyways yes I am positive we all agreed on orange and yellow. felinoel ~ (Talk) 02:45, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::I think we need to pick from the colors at the right. 1, 4, 6 & 7 offer the most contrast making them very easy to read. 2 & 5 are decent, but not quite as good. 3 doesn't work all that well at all and can barely be read. 5 would make it most like the logo, but 6 & 7 are easier to read. I would like to toss one more vote for Yellow on Red, though. If you look at the Fast and the Phineas dvd box, the title is in a red box with yellow letters. Having said all of that, I think that we should move this discussion to a forum and allow the new users that have come along to have a say on this, too. —Topher 05:35, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Well seeing as how Flash hates red for some reason, I think we will have to go for 1 felinoel ~ (Talk) 22:25, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Does anyone else have any thoughts? felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:12, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :Since it has now been two weeks and number one is unanimous, I will change them right away. felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:31, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Image issue If there's no image available for the infobox (the parameter is blanked), it says instead of showing No Screenshot 2.png. What's the issue? 02:50, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Never mind. 04:12, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Broadcast order I don't think this template is the clearest about this issue. The reason being is that on the season pages we have two distinct orders listed in 2 columns, the the DXD US Ep number and the DC US Ep number. While often the same there are key differences. To use an example: on season 3, the prod code 314a ep That's the Spirit has a DXD number of 133 and a DC number of 135. The number used in this template is 135, so it leads me to think that we should be using the DC number. However the guidelines for using the template don't explain that, so I wonder if it will be easily followed? Perhaps both channels' airing numbers could be reflected in the templates? It makes me wonder if we were to make episode number redirects (episode 1 .. episode 100, etc) which (DC/DXD) would be the ideal order to go by. Based on the dates, I'm assuming DC since it seems to premiere there before being reaired (in a reordered way) on DXD. Does anyone understand why they'd switch up the order on DXD? It confuses me. Just causes a lot of trouble it does. +Y 22:40, November 6, 2012 (UTC) DVD parameter Anyone one know why a number of pages don't show the "DVD Releases" information? —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 18:56, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :I discovered that the DVD releases are only visible if something is typed in the sections above it. Is there a way to fix that? - Jasonbres (talk) 14:26, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Looks like if we get rid of the "adapt" section, the DVD releases will be visible! I'm a genius! - Jasonbres (talk) 15:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Nice work there, I did some checking up on the template of infobox episodes and I can't figure out what the problem is. Season 1 to 3 shows up but at Season 4 it doesn't. Patrickau 26 (talk) 16:44, July 17, 2013 (UTC) The Mission Marvel problem Mission Marvel has a LOT of writers/storyboard artists. So much so that the directors' credits end up being unseen. How can this be fixed? - Jasonbres (talk) 13:01, August 12, 2013 (UTC)